


Final Moments

by darkroguephantom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroguephantom/pseuds/darkroguephantom
Summary: In their final moments, Jyn and Cassian take a moment to reflect.





	

Jyn watched as the cloud of destruction advanced towards her. From where she and Cassian sat, it almost seemed to move slowly but Jyn knew from her experience in Jedha that the cloud was harsh and unforgiving, destroying everything in its way.

Both of them were very much in its way. 

Still, Jyn couldn’t help but smile, at the edge of death though she was. She had fulfilled her father’s last wish. It seemed only right that she would be reduced to stardust now. She felt a shaky hand touch hers and turned to meet Cassian’s eyes.

She hadn’t meant for this to happen. After leaving Saw, Jyn’s life mainly consisted of running. She felt like a coward every single day, fleeing from one place to another, tossed around by the Empire’s forces, unable to fight back. 

She never wanted to be a rebel. Jyn thought the only thing they cared about was their own agenda. Her parents had been forced to sacrifice so much; still the Alliance and the other rebel groups accomplished nothing. Why should she pledge her life to ultimately make no difference?

Then, Cassian came with a proposition. All she wanted in the beginning was a life free from the Empire’s bloody grasp. Then, all she wanted was to see her father again. But now here she was, having successfully led a charge against the Empire; beside a rebel who had inexplicably, found a way into her heart. 

Cassian’s eyes were still burning. She noticed it when they first met. Cassian’s determination, his hatred for the Empire and the strength of his rebellion were so clearly reflected in his eyes. Now, they shone with the flame of victory and Jyn smiled at him.

“I never thought I would die beside a rebel fighter.” Jyn’s voice was hushed but Cassian could still hear her clearly over the rumble that was getting louder every second. 

“Yeah? I didn’t think I would die after having gone rogue, beside a wanted criminal,” Cassian rasped back. The fight earlier had taken a lot out of him. His skin shone with sweat but he still managed to shoot a crooked smile at Jyn, one of the few she had seen.

Cassian had always wondered how it would feel like to look death in the face. He always thought he would be alone, on a mission of course. All those nights in a bunk at the base or on stake outs for the Alliance, death would intrude on the little peace he had. 

The thoughts came in the form of memories; memories of his family, slain carelessly by Storm Troopers simply because the Empire wished their town destroyed; memories of missions where a shot from a blaster would stray too close to his skin. Darker memories too, all those lives he had been forced to take in the name of the greater good. 

Yes, death was never far from Cassian’s mind. Now, it was right there, coming towards him dressed in ashes and dust. But strangely, Cassian found that he couldn’t care less. All he wanted to do was look at the strong-willed girl beside him, who had won his respect, his trust and funnily enough, his heart. 

Softly, he placed a hand on her neck. They had been through so much. Earlier, in the elevator leaving the data centre, Cassian had seen a tell-tale flicker in Jyn’s eyes as they descended. Now, as death approached, he found himself inching closer to her. She did the same, their eyes fluttering shut as they lips met.

Destruction was all around them. Their entire team was gone. But for one moment, nothing else mattered to Cassian except for Jyn’s soft lips and cradling her head in his ends. The kiss turned into an embrace and Cassian was glad that he wasn’t alone.

Then, the ring of destruction reached them and all turned black.

This was the beginning of the Empire’s end. All aboard Rogue One had borne the torch of the rebellion; they had done their part in saving the dream of freedom. 

Now, it would be someone else’s turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes in the details. I just watched the movie a couple of hours ago. 
> 
> Jyn and Cassian had such great chemistry and I thought it made sense for this to happen. Just had to get it out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
